


Lucilla

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FanCharacter - Freeform, Fanart, Gryffindor, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: a fancharacter I drew for a friend, but I sortta liked her design so i may draw her here and there. This is Lucilla, i got the name from Gladiator (no not Lucius Malfoy) and she's sortta quirky like Luna, and likes running around in her bare feet, she's sortta like a hippie, and has a pet dove that brings her the mail XD. She's a gryffindor, and is VERy clever, so don't teaser her or she'll hex you... which usually ends her up in the headmasters office, but she likes talking to the portrait of all the former headmasters so it doesn't bother her much loL!





	Lucilla

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
